Ses fleurs préférées
by Kaede77
Summary: Un texte posté il y longtemps sur un autre site et écrit sous "the last song I'm wasting on you".   Petunia face au cercueil de sa petite soeur...


Le soleil est haut dans le ciel aujourd'hui. Il l'a été tout l'été alors pourquoi ferait-il une exception aujourd'hui ?  
>La chaleur est étouffante et, dans leurs vêtements noirs, les invités doivent souffrir le martyr. Certains doivent même se demander pourquoi ils sont venus. Je sais que c'est le cas de Vernon et s'il n'avait pas été mon mari et, donc, par conséquence, le beau frère, il ne serait pas là. Il ne les a jamais aimés et c'est à peine s'il a décollé le nez de sa télé quand je lui ai appris la nouvelle.<br>Il ne s'est même pas levé quand on a frappé à la porte...  
>Dans sa poussette, Dudley s'agite alors que Harry dort paisiblement. Ses cheveux ne sont pas encore assez longs pour dissimuler cette affreuse cicatrice.<p>

Ce jour-là aussi, il faisait chaud. La journée avait été agréable : nous avions fait un barbecue avec les voisins et j'étais en train de faire la vaisselle quand il est apparu dans le jardin. Cet horrible garçon que je ne pouvais supporter était devenu un homme. Cela faisait des années que je ne l'avais pas vu mais je l'ai reconnu à l'instant même où mes yeux se sont posés sur lui. Le sosie de son père...  
>Cet homme austère, au teint cireux, trop maigre et à la longue robe noire se trouvait dans mon jardin, me fixant alors que de lourdes larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.<br>Il n'a rien dit. Il m'a juste regardé, ses yeux humides plongés dans les miens. Puis il a disparu sans faire le moindre bruit, sans faire frémir la moindre feuille.  
>A cet instant, je savais.<br>Je devais prévenir Vernon. C'est en entrant dans le salon que j'ai croisé mon reflet. J'étais pâle, très pâle même. Mes lèvres avaient perdu leur couleur et mon teint était maladif, seulement mes yeux restaient secs.  
>C'est en murmurant que je lui ai dit : « Lily est morte ».<br>C'est les yeux fixés sur son poste de télévision qu'il m'a demandé : « Tu ne trouves pas que cet homme est complètement ridicule habillé comme ça ? Un vrai guignol ! ». Debout au milieu du salon, je ne disais rien. Il s'est tourné vers moi, m'a regardé et m'a dit : « Tu as dit quelque chose ? »  
>Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre. Il m'a fait signe d'aller ouvrir la porte.<br>Il n'a même pas voulu prendre Harry dans ses bras.

Au loin, le corbillard s'avance lentement, donnant une dimension dramatique à la scène qui se joue devant nos yeux. Depuis le début de la cérémonie, Vernon me fait comprendre qu'il préférerait être en train de regarder son match de football plutôt que d'être là à devoir rôtir au soleil.  
>Volontairement, je l'ignore.<p>

- Avez-vous une préférence pour la tenue ?  
>- Cette robe bleue...<br>- Pour ce qui est du cercueil, que pensez-vous de ce modèle en bois de chêne ?  
>- Parfait...<br>- Quelle était sa fleur préférée ?  
>- Je ne sais pas...<p>

J'ai opté pour des lys. D'après l'organisateur, cela serait « du plus bel effet » à coté du cercueil noir. Un homme sympathique que celui-là. Rapide, efficace et bon marché, tout ce que Vernon aime. Il m'avait expliqué en détails le déroulement de la cérémonie.  
>14 heures : départ du convoi.<br>14 heures 20: arrivée au cimetière où nous devions l'attendre.  
>14 heures 30: mise en terre et discours.<br>En trente minutes, montre en main, Lily Evans Potter et James Potter seraient enterrés, et s'il était en retard, le petit homme chauve qui se trouvait à ma gauche, avec l'air faussement affligé, m'offrait les fleurs.  
>A cet instant, je me surprends à me demander si cela se serait passé de cette manière si c'était moi qui était dans le cercueil.<br>Lily se serait-elle occupée de mes obsèques ?  
>Son mari aurait-il fait appel à un croque-mort de pacotille et à un traiteur au rabais ?<br>Aurait-elle décoré ma tombe de pétunias alors que mes fleurs préférées sont les pivoines ?  
>Vernon me donne un petit coup de coude, me forçant à revenir sur Terre. Au loin, un attroupement d'étrangers assiste à la mise en terre.<br>Je ne les ai jamais vus mais je sais qui ils sont: des amis d'école, des collègues de travail, des voisins, hommes et femmes de tout âge venus leur rendre un dernier hommage, leur dire un dernier « au revoir » sous le regard réprobateur de mon mari qui imagine déjà les commérages des voisins.

Je ne savais pas qui inviter quand j'ai dû faire les invitations. A qui devais-je faire part de la nouvelle ?  
>Dans sa lettre, Dumbledore expliquait que le monde de la magie était en pleurs. Mais qui viendrait la pleurer quand on la mettrait en terre ?<br>J'avais ma réponse.  
>Bien sûr, les rares membres de notre famille encore en vie sont là, ainsi que quelques uns de celle de Vernon. Des voisins, des collègues venus pour se donner bonne conscience et qui occupent les meilleures places. Mais ce sont ces gens qui devraient être devant, ces gens qui la connaissaient vraiment, qui l'aimaient.<br>Dans sa poussette, Harry s'agite légèrement, sûrement un cauchemar.

Lui aussi est là, je le sais.  
>A part James, il est le seul enfant, le seul homme à l'avoir vraiment aimée, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux ce soir-là. Il a beau ne pas se montrer, je sais qu'il est là.<br>Doucement, le cercueil disparaît dans le sol. Je peux entendre les pleurs venant du fond du cimetière se mêler aux bâillements de Vernon et de sa sœur, mais je suis déjà loin.

Je nous revois enfants, jouant dans le jardin sous la pluie alors que notre mère nous court après pour que nous rentrions.  
>Je nous revois à Noël en train d'ouvrir nos cadeaux. Elle a toujours gardé avec elle le lion en peluche que je lui avais offert ce jour-là ; je l'ai retrouvé dans les décombres de sa maison.<br>Je la revois sur le quai me faire de grands signes de la main alors que le train s'éloigne, emmenant au loin une petite fille aux courts cheveux bruns et aux yeux d'émeraude, qui rit gaiement.

Je me vois sur ce même quai alors que ce même train emmène au loin une magnifique jeune femme aux long cheveux auburn et aux yeux d'émeraude, vêtue d'une petite robe bleu, qui me sourit.

C'est à cet instant que je l'aperçois, cet horrible petit garçon devenu le sosie de son père, cet homme austère, au teint cireux, trop maigre et à la longue robe noire. A demi caché par un arbre, il tient dans sa main un bouquet de marguerites mais il ne pleure pas.  
>C'est à ce moment que je craque. Chutant lourdement sur le sol, je reste immobile à terre, les yeux dans le vague.<p>

Ma Lily, celle que j'aurais dû protéger, celle sur qui j'aurais dû veiller, celle à qui j'aurais dû transmettre tout ce que je savais...  
>Ma Lily, celle que j'aurais dû coiffer le jour de son mariage, celle que j'aurais dû rassurer le jour de son accouchement...<br>Ma Lily, celle devant qui j'aurais dû me jeter ce soir-là...

Je sens Vernon qui me relève en râlant, je l'entends ordonner à Marjorie de prendre les petits et de les emmener dans la voiture alors qu'il me prend dans ses bras. Pour me ramener à la maison. Pour que je ne lui fasse pas honte.  
>Je le vois au loin, cet homme en noir. Il fait quelques pas dans notre direction mais s'arrête finalement, impuissant.<br>Je les vois, les fossoyeurs, recouvrir de terre le cercueil de ma Lily, de ma petite sœur.

Allongée dans ma chambre, j'entends en bas le bruit de la télévision alors que je fixe de mes yeux vides, la fenêtre.  
>Le soleil est haut dans le ciel aujourd'hui. Il l'a été tout l'été, alors pourquoi ferait-il une exception aujourd'hui ?<br>Une larme coule lentement sur ma joue alors que le visage de Lily disparaît petit à petit de mon esprit pour être remplacé par l'image de Severus.

_Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'elle aimait les marguerites..._


End file.
